With the introduction of messaging capability (e.g. Short Message Service (SMS)) into many digital wireless (a.k.a. mobile) communications networks as welt as some Public Switched Telephone Networks (PSTN), a new vehicle for application delivery has been created. Applications based on this messaging infrastructure are being developed and deployed in numerous communication networks. In an effort to maximize the number of applications available to their subscribers, network operators are embracing third party providers of these applications know as Value Added Service Providers (VASP). As the number of VASP and their services in a given communication network increases so too does the management and administration challenge of the network operator. On one hand, the network operators need to provide this management and administration of the VASP and applications both to ensure that their subscribers have a positive experience using the applications and also to ensure the security and stability of their networks. On tie other hand, the operators also need to make the offering of applications attractive to the VASP as they represent an additional source of revenue for the operators. The challenge for the network operators, in the absence of an automated system to administer the VASP and their applications, is to manage the increasingly large numbers of VASP and applications which will be active in the operators' network.